Marrons Glacés
by Rilya Dewilder
Summary: Milo veut faire à manger pour Camus, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ! En tout cas, cela mène à une bien plus douce activité que cuisiner Pairing: Camilo ; Rating: T (parce que j'ai toujours peur que mon rating soit pas assez haut...) (Premier Camilo, les conseils sont appréciés !)


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me présente ici avec ma première fanfic pour le fandom de Saint Seiya. C'est aussi ma première fanfic sur le Camilo, et même si elle est loin d'être parfaite, j'espère que vous l'apprécierai !

 **Pairing:** Camus x Milo (dans cet ordre s'il vous plait XD)

 **Rating:** T (Parce qu'on ne sait jamais... je dis ça à chacune de mes fanfic alors que c'est du fluff principalement mais bon... X3)

 **Commentaires:** Avec des amies, on a choisi de nommer nos pairings favories après des noms de plats/aliments, et c'était le nom "Marron Glacé" pour nos chers chevaliers ! Alors j'ai voulu écrire l'"origine" de ce nom, et ainsi cette fanfic est née. Mais après qu'on m'ai dit qu'elle était toute fluffy kawaii choupi trop mignonne, je me suis décidée à la poster ici, voila voila ! ^^

* * *

Camus regardait son compagnon s'afférer dans le semblant de cuisine qu'ils avaient installée dans sa maison. Le Français faisait merveilleusement bien la cuisine, mais son amant avait décidé de renverser leurs habitudes pour lui faire plaisir. Malheureusement le Grec avait un peu de mal à manier la grande poêle.

« Milo, tu veux que je t'aide ? Tu sais, tu pourras toujours réessayer une autre fois.

-Pas question ! C'est la première fois que je te prépare à manger, j'ai envie de faire ça tout seul !

-Mais tu risques de te brûler et… »

Milo fixa alors Camus avec une moue adorable qui le fit abandonner dans ses tentatives de résonner le Chevalier au sang chaud. Il se résigna donc mais continua tout de même à garder un œil sur le danger sur pattes qui sévissait dans sa cuisine depuis sa chambre, qui n'était pas séparée de celle-ci, les Maisons Zodiacales étant avant tout de grands espaces vides.

Il s'assit calmement sur son lit dans un soupir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car après tout, Milo voulait lui faire plaisir, et il était diablement beau quand il s'afférait à quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Mais plus il regardait son Scorpion, plus il tombait de sommeil. Le chevalier des glaces avait enchainé beaucoup de missions sans pouvoir se reposer, et il avait voulu passer ses premières heures de répit avec celui qu'il aimait, provoquant son endormissement involontaire.

Soudain Camus sentit deux mains bien connues remuer ses épaules. Ainsi on le tira des bras de Morphée dans l'urgence. Milo avait réussi après plusieurs minutes à secouer Camus. Et quand celui-ci repris totalement conscience, il comprit son affolement.

La maison du Verseau était en train de se consumer de flammes venant de la pseudo-cuisine. Dans la précipitation, il utilisa l'Aurora Execution pour arrêter l'incendie, mais gela toute sa maison dans le même temps.

Milo supportait assez mal les grands froids et se décida rapidement à sortir pour se retrouver dans un jardin semblable à ceux des douze maisons du Sanctuaire. Quant à Camus, il fit un état de la situation, avant de se rendre compte que cela prendrait des heures pour faire revenir sa maison à un état normal. Il soupira profondément, dépité, et se contenta de rejoindre son amant dans le jardin. Celui-ci se tenait debout, avec un air triste, et se mordillait le coin de la lèvre supérieure.

« Milo, tu…

-Je suis désolé. Maintenant tu vas devoir travailler encore plus, et j'ai même raté le repas que je voulais t'offrir. J'ai vraiment été nul sur ce coup…

-Ce n'est rien, tu n'avais aucune mauvaise intention, tu voulais me faire plaisir. S'il-te-plait, ne te blâme pas pour ça. »

Mais le pardon de Camus ne suffit pas à effacer l'expression de culpabilité sur le visage de Milo. Alors le Verseau, attristé, entreprit d'embrasser son amant.

Milo, qui avait été légèrement surpris par l'initiative, commença à lentement fermer les yeux, appréciant le cadeau de l'autre homme. Leur baiser, chaste jusqu'alors, se fit plus passionné. Les doigts d'une de leurs mains s'entremêlèrent pendant que l'autre commençait à jouer à enrouler les doux cheveux de leur vis-à-vis. Sur leurs fronts, les mèches bleues et turquoises se mélangeaient. Leurs respiration se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées et leur souffle plus chaud, tout comme leurs corps, qui n'étaient pas aidés par le vent agréable de Grèce. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus que pour respirer avant de reprendre l'assaut sur ses comparses. Les deux langues se cherchaient, se titillaient, pour ensuite rentrer dans une danse infernale les liant passionnément.

Alors Camus voulut passer à l'étape supérieure, et il obtint facilement l'autorisation de Milo, qui avait déjà oublié sa déception, pour seulement se concentrer sur ses désirs. Le Grec gémit de plaisir à cause du traitement que lui faisait subir son amant. Ils avaient tous deux déboutonnés puis enlevé leurs chemises avec précipitation, et Camus donnait à présent des dizaines de petits baisers sur le torse musclé de Milo. Maintenant, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'ils arrêtent. Ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements restants et Camus honora son compagnon de la plus délicate des façons.

Après leurs ébats, le Français porta son amant jusqu'à un banc au fond du jardin, où il put se reposer. Quand il se réveilla, Milo vit Camus près de lui, tenant quelque chose dans sa main. C'est alors qu'il utilisa son Diamond Dust pour geler ce qu'il tenait, se révélant être des marrons. Il vit bientôt que Milo s'était réveillé.

« Je t'ai fait des marrons glacés. Je les ai trouvés dans le jardin, c'était un vrai coup de chance.

-Merci beaucoup, mon amour. Je crois que je te laisserai cuisiner la prochaine fois…

-Si cela nous mène à un tel dénouement à chaque fois, je veux bien te laisser faire la cuisine pourtant. »

Ils se regardèrent subrepticement avant de rire, pour finir par s'embrasser rapidement. Ensuite Camus partagea le tas de marrons en deux et donna une des moitiés à Milo.

« Bon appétit, mon chéri.

-Merci, toi aussi. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à manger. Milo pensa alors que malgré leurs différences, ils s'étaient trouvés, passeraient leur vie ensemble, et mourraient sans doute ensemble. Ils s'aimaient profondément et il sourit à cette pensée.

« Je crois que les marrons glacés viennent de devenir mon plat préféré ! »

Il y eu un court silence, puis ils se jetèrent encore une fois sur les lèvres de l'autre.

* * *

Vous avez un avis, des conseils à me donner ? Alors laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait ! ^^


End file.
